


The new symbiotes.

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Drama, F/M, Sam Carter/Lantash/Martouf - Freeform, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is an answer to the following challenge from the <a href="http://tv.groups.yahoo.com/group/tokra-resistance/">'Tok'ra Resistance'</a> group: Sam and the wraith: Wraith attacks Sam but since she has naquadah in here system she doesn't get hurt or anything. The Wraith is the one that is either injured from the naquadah or dies. Sam takes over the science department or the SGA itself, with Daniel and Teal'c and Janet (she never died in my mind) and Cassandra come along too. They find some Tok'ra symbiotes that Egeria had hidden in Atlantis with some of them being Queens. Sam, Janet, Weir and Teyla all eventually take a symbiote but who has queen is up to you or maybe they all do. McKay has to take a symbiote in order to safe himself. This symbiote annoys the hell out of McKay, but McKay really likes him since the symbiote is as smart or smarter as McKay. Maybe some of the others at Atlantis take one too. Up to you the writer to decide!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new symbiotes.

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Weir's accident is not the same as the one from the end of season 3/beginning of season 4, obviously. Janet and Jacob/Selmak didn't die, neither did Martouf/Lantash, but they have instead been on a secret mission between season 4 and up through season 10. * denotes thought or host/symbiote communication.

  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |    
[fanfic](http://roeskva.dreamwidth.org/tag/fanfic), [jacob/selmak](http://roeskva.dreamwidth.org/tag/jacob/selmak), [janet/jacob/selmak](http://roeskva.dreamwidth.org/tag/janet/jacob/selmak), [martouf/lantash](http://roeskva.dreamwidth.org/tag/martouf/lantash), [sam](http://roeskva.dreamwidth.org/tag/sam), [sam/martouf/lantash](http://roeskva.dreamwidth.org/tag/sam/martouf/lantash), [sg-1](http://roeskva.dreamwidth.org/tag/sg-1), [sga](http://roeskva.dreamwidth.org/tag/sga), [stargate](http://roeskva.dreamwidth.org/tag/stargate), [teyla/aldwin](http://roeskva.dreamwidth.org/tag/teyla/aldwin), [tok'ra](http://roeskva.dreamwidth.org/tag/tok%27ra)  
  
---|---  
  
Fanfic, SG-1. "The New Symbiotes".

 

TITLE: The new symbiotes.  
CATEGORY: Drama  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
SUMMARY: This story is an answer to the following challenge from the ['Tok'ra Resistance'](http://tv.groups.yahoo.com/group/tokra-resistance/) group: Sam and the wraith: Wraith attacks Sam but since she has naquadah in here system she doesn't get hurt or anything. The Wraith is the one that is either injured from the naquadah or dies. Sam takes over the science department or the SGA itself, with Daniel and Teal'c and Janet (she never died in my mind) and Cassandra come along too. They find some Tok'ra symbiotes that Egeria had hidden in Atlantis with some of them being Queens. Sam, Janet, Weir and Teyla all eventually take a symbiote but who has queen is up to you or maybe they all do. McKay has to take a symbiote in order to safe himself. This symbiote annoys the hell out of McKay, but McKay really likes him since the symbiote is as smart or smarter as McKay. Maybe some of the others at Atlantis take one too. Up to you the writer to decide!  
RATING: PG  
PAIRING: Slight Teyla/Aldwin, Janet/Jacob/Selmak, Samantha/Martouf/Lantash  
CHARACTERS: Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Martouf/Lantash, Jacob/Selmak, Teyla, McKay, Weir, Janet, Aldwin, others  
SPOILERS: SG-1 season 10, SGA season 3  
AUTHORS NOTES: Dr. Weir's accident is not the same as the one from the end of season 3/beginning of season 4, obviously. Janet and Jacob/Selmak didn't die, neither did Martouf/Lantash, but they have instead been on a secret mission between season 4 and up through season 10. * denotes thought or host/symbiote communication.

\---------------

Sam has been given command of Atlantis after an accident where Weir was badly injured.

The 'Odyssey' had just arrived at Atlantis, carrying some new personnel coming to work there. Among these were Dr. Daniel Jackson, Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Dr. Janet Fraiser, her daughter Cassandra, and 4 Tok'ra - Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Jacob/Selmak, and Aldwin/Gerim.

"So, Sam, I guess you will be busy for the rest of the day, being briefed on everything," Daniel said. "Perhaps the rest of you would like a tour of the station - well, some of it anyway. It's pretty big and I don't think all of it have been explored yet."

She sighed, but smiled at him. "Yes, I guess I will have a lot of stuff to do, getting to know everyone and everything. I am already starting to miss the times when I could just go directly to the labs and start looking at whatever interesting new gadget had just turned up. There are so many of those here."

At this time Sheppard arrived. "Welcome to Atlantis, guys. Did your trip here go well? No Wraith attacks I hope?"

"Yes, thank you," Malek said. "The trip was uneventful and we weren't attacked by anyone."

"Good, the Wraith have been a bit persistent lately, unfortunately," said Sheppard. "Don't worry...I am not trying to scare you...they seem to have given up on their attempts to take the city."

Daniel and several of the others looked relieved. "That's good, because we are all looking forward to staying here."

"Yes," Selmak said, "and on behalf of the Tok'ra, I would like to say that we appreciate that there will finally be a Tok'ra presence in Atlantis. As you know, we have wanted to send people here since you discovered it."

Sam smiled at him. "I am sure that you will be of great help...Colonel Sheppard, how is Dr. Weir doing? Is she still in stasis?"

"Yes, I'm afraid the damage to her head and spine was severe. We are afraid of taking her out of stasis, for fear of brain damage. We don't really have any way of treating her right now, but Doctor Keller is doing the best she can." Sheppard looked at his watch, "Colonel Carter, your briefing is in 5 minutes. We better not keep people waiting."

"OK, have a nice tour, guys." Sam left together with Sheppard while the others went to look around the station.

*It is unfortunate that we had to fake our deaths and go on such a long mission, Lantash. The council did not tell Samantha that we were alive, and I think she is angry at us still. She seems to be ignoring us.*

*Yes, I know. It is very unfortunate. Perhaps now, when we are on an extended mission together with her here in Atlantis, we will be able to make her forgive us...*

-  
A couple of weeks later.

"Finally...I am going on a mission, to a planet called Kirruuna." Sam was sitting in Daniel's laboratory, chatting with him. "I feel like I would be going mad if I had to stay locked up in here much longer...I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm very happy to be here in Atlantis, but I don't even have time to go explore the city, much less look at all the stuff they keep turning up. I am beginning to think that I should never have accepted command here...I miss doing research and going on missions."

Daniel smiled at her. "Wow...I don't know what to say, I'm happy here, doing exactly what I am doing now, but I can understand why you're not. I would probably hate having to do your job, too."

"Sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean to be like that. I'm just looking forward to finally doing something other than reading reports for a change. I still can't understand the shear number of those...by the way, what are you doing? Don't you want to go out on missions again?"

"Perhaps later, but not right now. I am looking at a very interesting artifact that I brought with me here. It seems to contain some sort of history and perhaps a map. I don't know if you remember it? I found it last year, on P3X-551, but I haven't been able to decipher it fully yet. It is in an obscure dialect of Goa'uld, and what is really interesting is that it mentions Atlantis and something very important that is hidden here...Selmak has been looking at it and that has helped me a lot. I am very grateful that the Tok'ra are here with us. I believe I can decipher the rest, if I just keep it up a little longer..."

"OK, Daniel. It sounds interesting. I won't bother you anymore right now. Have fun, see you when we come back."

"Bye, Sam." She waved at him and left to prepare for the mission.

-  
Later, on planet Kirruuna.

Sam, Teyla, Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, and Lt. Crusher had arrived a few hours ago to look for a ZPM that was supposed to be hidden there. The intel was pretty solid, but since the planet was located in an area known to have a large Wraith presence, they had postponed the mission until Atlantis' ZPM was nearly depleted and a new one was desperately needed. Fortunately, the Wraith had not shown up, but neither had they found the ZPM in the ruins yet.

"Hey," Sam yelled, "over here. I think there might be something of interest buried here." She started digging around something in the ground. The others quickly joined her and started helping her to dig. There clearly was some sort of large stone tablet or maybe it was a cover stone, hidden under the soil.

Soon the stone was free and could be lifted, to reveal a hollow beneath, containing what they had been looking for...a ZPM.

"Yes!...I told you we would find one here..." McKay immediately said, trying to get as much credit as possible.

"Of course you did...you always knows everything best, we all know that," Sam couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice, "however, I was the one who found it, not you."

"Hey, lets just get out of here before the Wraith shows up...we can celebrate later, when we are safely back in Atlantis," Sheppard said. "Teyla, what's up?" She was standing a little to the side with an intense look on her face.

"The Wraith...they're coming!"

They quickly picked up the ZPM and their gear and started running in the direction of the Stargate, the Wraith 'darts' soon zipping around in the sky above them.

"Get between the trees." Sheppard shouted, "they can't target us there."

Running among the bushes and trees, they managed to escape the Wraith's gathering beams and soon reached the Stargate. Sam, running at the front, started to think that they were going to make it, when she saw a group of Wraith standing in front of the Stargate, blocking their way. "Back...get back into the forest," she yelled, and starting running for cover while shooting at the scary enemies.

The others also withdrew to the treeline, simultaneously running and shooting at the approaching Wraiths. Everything quickly felt chaotic and unreal, but at least none of their people had been captured yet.

Sam and Lt. Crusher were standing back to back, firing desperately at the advancing enemies, when one of the Wraith suddenly jumped out from behind some shrubbery and grabbed a screaming Crusher, draining the life from him in front of a shocked Sam. She resumed shooting at the Wraith coming at her, but they were too many and she was quickly overwhelmed and captured. One of them immediately grabbed her and started to feed - *This is it - I'm dead,* Carter thought.

Sheppard saw what was happening, "Nooo," he yelled, and ran towards them, trying to get as many as he could with his gun. Before he had gotten more than half the way to Sam, he heard a horrible, drawn-out scream. First he thought it came from Sam, but he immediately realised it was the Wraith that had tried to feed on her. The other Wraith's looked surprised, or more like horrified and they all left quickly, retreating to their ships.

"Colonel Carter?" Sheppard asked, very worried. She slowly turned and looked at him with a rather dazed expression.

"I...I don't know. I thought I was going to die..." Sheppard looked closely at her.

"It didn't feed on you at all...quite on the contrary, you look younger, quite a bit younger...and the Wraith is dead...what happened?"

"I...I really don't know. It grabbed me, and started...trying to feed on me...but instead of getting weaker, I felt stronger. It was weird! Really, really strange...and then the Wraith screamed and fell over..."

Sam got up on her feet and carefully took a closer look at the Wraith. "It's dead...and it looks like it is...well, falling apart?"

"Well, the Wraith has all left, I think we should do the same before they decide to return."

By now, everyone else had come over to them and where looking at the scene...poor Lt. Crusher was dead, Sam was alive and well, and then there was the dead Wraith...no one could really understand what had happened to it. Doctor Keller would have to determine that when they were back at the station. They dialed Atlantis, picked up the dead, and went home.

-  
Back at Atlantis, in the infirmary.

"Well," Dr. Keller said to Sam, "you are perfectly all right. The Wraith didn't drain any life force from you at all - quite on the contrary. As far as I can determine, you are now 10-12 years younger than you were when the mission started. It's amazing!"

"So, what happened to her by accident...is the same as what one of the Wraith did to me some time ago...when he gave me my life back?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, but not quite." Dr. Keller looked thoughtful. "According to the report, what happened to you was a conscious decision by the Wraith and it didn't harm it. This Wraith died while trying to drain Sam's life from her. It not only died, it seems to be 'disintegrating' somehow. I will be able to tell you more when I have performed an autopsy."

"Can I leave?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you're free to go. There are several people waiting anxiously to talk to you and see that you are well."

Sam left the room and was met by a nervous group of people, waiting to see that she was all right. Her dad was the first to grab hold of her, but Martouf, Daniel, Janet, Cassandra, and Teal'c all went to her, looking worried. Malek and Aldwin were standing in the back of the room, wanting to know that she was fine, but didn't really feel that they knew her well enough to come forward like the others.

"Are you OK, Sammie?" Jacob looked closely at Sam.

"Yes, I'm fine. Apparently, the Wraith's attempt at draining my life misfired...the Doctor tells me that I'm maybe 10-12 years younger than before, so I guess I can't complain...no idea how this happened, though. We'll have to wait until after the autopsy."

"You look great, Sam." Janet added and smiled at her, "but I still wouldn't recommend it as a new 'fountain of youth'...seems too risky."

"Yeah, no argument there, I'm still a bit freaked out."

"Lantash and I are very relived that you were not harmed by the Wraith..." Martouf said, "...do we understand it correctly, that something like this has not happened before?"

"Yes, the only other example that was somewhat similar, was when a Wraith voluntarily gave back Sheppard the life it had drained from him. It has never happened by accident before, and never killed a Wraith in the process." Sam said.

Martouf eyes glowed briefly as Lantash came forward. "Could it be due to the fact to you were once a host to Jolinar...perhaps the naquadah in your blood?"

"That's certainly worth checking out - Janet, will you make sure Dr. Keller looks into this?"

"Yes, of course...by the way, I will be helping with the autopsy...I am part of the medical staff here now too, you know."

A little while later Sheppard joined them, smiling. "So, Colonel Carter...12 years younger...what does that make you? At most a Captain I'm guessing...I must be in command now..."

"Very funny, I'm sure Stargate Command will recognize that I'm still the same person and should keep command...but nice trying!"

"I thought you didn't want command, Sam?" Daniel joked. "This is your perfect excuse to get out of it and back to going on regular missions..."

Their joking lifted the serious atmosphere and, feeling better, they decided to take a lunch break. Any results from the autopsy on the Wraith would take several hours to show up.

-  
Later that day. Sam and Sheppard have been called to the infirmary.

"Do you have anything to report on the Wraith, Doctor Keller?" Sam said.

"Yes, in fact I have. Lantash's suggestion about the naquadah in your blood has proven to be correct. It somehow deflected the Wraith's attempt to drain your life force and even reversed it, hence you becoming younger. Not only that, but the naquadah is poisonous to the iratus bug DNA, making those parts of the DNA disintegrate, effectively killing the whole creature."

"That's great news, Doctor. Now we just need to find some way of delivering naquadah into the Wraiths and we should have a real possibility of beating them!" Sheppard said, enthusiastically.

"Yes, but until then, I would recommend that only people with naquadah in their blood goes on missions to areas which are at high risk of attack from the Wraith."

"I guess we should talk to the Tok'ra then, perhaps ask them to send a few more of their people here on temporary assignment. They could help both with the research on naquadah enriched weapons and go on missions." Sam said.

Sheppard agreed with this and they went to call people to a briefing in order to give them the results of the autopsy and to discuss the possibility of killing the Wraith with some sort of naquadah-based weapons.

-  
Sometime the following week.

Sam was sitting in her office, trying to concentrate on yet another report to SGC. She had been through endless tests, examinations, and briefings to ascertain that she was indeed still the 'old' Sam Carter, just in a younger body. They were now finally convinced of this and had thus agreed to let her keep her rank, clearance, and command. Having the new ZPM and with that the easy access to gate travel to Earth were both a blessing and a curse.

*At last,* she thought, *I can actually, finally get back to some resemblance of normalcy.* Taking yet another report she sighed and had just started going through it when the door flew up and her father, followed by Daniel and Martouf came through it, almost running.

"Sam...we have deciphered the artifact," Daniel said, out of breath, "...you know, the one I brought with me from the Milky Way...which mentions Atlantis..."

"Yes?" Sam said, looking questioningly, first at Daniel, then at her father, and Martouf. They all looked like happy children at a birthday party. "Well...what is it?...out with it!"

"Samantha," Martouf said, "it tells the story of Egeria visiting Atlantis, and hiding symbiotes here...one of them a daughter - a queen!"

Selmak took control from Jacob. "If this is true...and we have no reason to assume otherwise...then the Tok'ra will no longer be a dying race."

"This is wonderful, but how can this be?" Sam seemed to consider it for a moment. "If I remember correctly, then Elizabeth Weir were the first to set foot on Atlantis in 10.000 years...was that not what Morgan le Fay - or whatever her lantean name was - said?"

"Ganos Lal," Daniel said, "that was her name. No, that's not quite what she said...she said...'The first human to set foot within the city after it was abandoned was Doctor Elizabeth Weir, leader of the current Atlantis expedition.' - the first _human_, nothing about Tok'ra or anyone else."

"Right, of course, that's just typical of the ancients...OK, so this could actually be true - do we have any idea where on Atlantis Egeria hid the symbiotes? I assume we are talking about stasis jars?"

"Yes, probably stasis jars or something similar," said Selmak.

"...and regarding where..." Daniel added, "there is a description, a sort of map included on the artifact. We believe we have determined quite precisely where we are supposed to look. It's in the unexplored part of the city...we should go look immediately, to determine that they weren't harmed during one of the attacks on the city."

"I agree, let's go check it out." Sam said.

They all left to go to the area of the city mentioned in the text, being joined on the way by Malek, Aldwin, and Teal'c. Everyone was very excited at the thought of finding more Tok'ra symbiotes - and perhaps even a queen, but they were also feeling a bit apprehensive...what if something had happened to the symbiotes during the long period of time that had passed since Egeria had brought them there. On the way out of the command center, they greeted Sheppard and the rest of his team, on their way out to explore another lead on a ZPM. Teyla smiled at Aldwin when she passed him, and he stood looking after her for a while before he followed Selmak and the other to look for the symbiotes.

*She smiled at us, Gerim! Do you think she likes us?*

*Maybe, Aldwin. I have noticed that she is sometimes watching us in the mess hall. I hope she is interested - she is very attractive.*

*Yes...perhaps, when we have hopefully found the symbiotes and she is back from her mission, we should try talk to her. Maybe ask her to sit at our table at lunch.*

-  
The room described on the artifact was quickly found, located in a remote part of Atlantis, which seemed to have been untouched since Egeria was there.

"All right, then..." Sam looked around the large room, "...does it say anything more specific about where to look, or just somewhere in this room?"

"Unfortunately, the surface of the artifact had been damaged, so that part was unreadable. We simply have to search the room." Selmak said.

They divided up the room among them and started a meticulous search for anything that might conceal a hidden room. Egeria would not have left stasis jars out in the open, unprotected.

-  
Hours later.

"Hey, there is something here." Sam had pushed aside something that at first had appeared to be part of some sort of ornamentation and was now trying to pry open an almost hidden door. It didn't budge.

"Maybe there is a secret lock?" Martouf suggested, joining Sam in searching that area of the wall.

*Lantash, if we do find some symbiotes, do you think we can convince Samantha to take one?*

*Perhaps. Much time has now passed since she was host to Jolinar and she appears much more at ease with the experience than she has been. We shall have to wait and see.*

"I found the lock...but the door appears to have been damaged." Martouf said. "It will not open." He tried again, and this time the door opened the tiniest crack. No further attempts made it open more than that.

Jacob seemed to think it over, then decided that it was time for another approach. "All right, then. The door opened a little bit, together we should be able to pry it open the rest of the way."

Using a couple of metal bars for leverage, they slowly pushed the door until suddenly it gave in and flew open, thereby sending one of the metal rods hurling into the room. The sound of it crashing against the wall could be heard, followed by another noise when it hit something on the floor. Very nervous about what it might have struck, first Selmak and then the others entered the room. Along the back wall was a recess with a number of stasis jars, the metal bar lying across two of them.

Selmak quickly took out a scanner and examined them. "The stasis fields for two of the jars have been deactivated by the hit. The symbiotes inside will need hosts very quickly to survive." He turned to look at Daniel and Sam. "Teal'c can not take a symbiote because of the tretonin, you two, however can save them."

Jacob came forward. "Sam, Daniel, I know this is a bit sudden, but would you at least consider it? It does not necessarily have to be permanent, you know."

Sam thought it over for a moment. *We didn't find Tok'ra symbiotes just to let them die...I can do this!* "All right, I will take one of them..." she went over to the jars and looked at them. "There is one more which appears to have been hit...are you sure that the stasis field of that one is still functioning?"

Jacob took out the scanner and quickly checked the rest of the stasis fields. "One more will soon fail, but the other 3 are fine...Daniel, sorry to push about this, but have you made a decision to blend or not?"

"Yes...yes, I have. I will...blend. I'm just a bit apprehensive - thinking about Sha're, I guess...sorry about that. I know you're not Goa'uld..."

"We understand - you have had some bad experiences." Martouf said.

Daniel nodded solemnly. "Well, we shouldn't risk wasting any more time - Sam, do you want to chose first?"

"OK..." She picked up one of the two damaged stasis jars, opened the lid, and carefully peered inside. "oh...well, I guess this one would be mine anyway...I'm sure she prefers a female body." She looked up, "it's a queen." Sam again looked down at the symbiote which had now started moving. "What do I do now?"

*Then it's true, Martouf. Egeria really did hide a daughter here.*

*Yes, Lantash, she did...I'm so happy that the Tok'ra will have a chance to increase in numbers again. There have been far too many deaths lately.*

*It pleases me greatly as well...however, Martouf, we should perhaps go assists Samantha now. We can discuss the future of the Tok'ra in more detail later...do you wish me to take over?*

*Yes, please do that.*

Their discussion had only lasted a very short time and Lantash now quickly went over to Sam to help her.

"Selmak, I will help Samantha. Will you assist Daniel?"

"Yes," he turned to the two other Tok'ra which had been standing in the background, speaking in low, excited voices about the finding of a Tok'ra queen, "Malek and Aldwin, it is only a matter of time before the stasis field of the third jar will collapse and that symbiote too will need a host. This place is pretty far from even the nearest transporter station, so it will take some time to get back to the command center. Will you go and see if you can find a volunteer?"

They nodded. "I will go with them and assist." Teal'c said, and followed them out of the room.

Lantash told Sam to gently pick up the symbiote, which she did. It curled around her arm and looked expectantly at her. Sam suddenly thought that it looked very cute and patted it carefully, then lifted it to her open mouth. It knew exactly what to do and quickly jumped in. Lantash quickly grabbed Sam as she staggered backwards and gently helped her to sit down on the floor. She seemed to be unconscious, a sign that the blending was probably proceeding smoothly. Lantash sat down beside her and waited. On the other side of the room, Selmak was helping Daniel to sit down after the symbiote had entered him. Everything seemed to be going well.

*Hello, I am Ydun, daughter of Egeria...you don't need to worry, I am a Tok'ra...your name is Samantha?*

*Yes, but call me Sam...I am relieved that you are Tok'ra. I guess I was just slightly worried that this was somehow a trick and that you were Goa'uld.*

*Never worry. I am not going to take you over - except to save your life...or maybe sometimes for fun...* she laughed. *Don't get nervous, I'm just...kidding?...is that the right word?...Oh, this is going to be so much fun...you're my first host and I am so looking forward to exploring everything and learn about the world...* she prattled on.

*Great, just my luck to get stuck with an eager, inexperienced symbiote - and with a questionable sense of humour at that.* Sam groaned silently.

*Hey!...be nice.* Ydun mentally slapped Sam over the head, then did a double-take at something she saw in Sam's memories. *...you have almost won against the Goa'uld?* she sounded disbelieving...and a little disappointed?

*Yes, but don't worry, we have left some just for you,* Sam sounded slightly sarcastic, *...besides, there is always the Ori, the Wraith, the replicators...and so on and so forth. Plenty of enemies if that's what you want.*

*Sorry, that is not what I meant. I will be just as happy as everyone else to see the galaxy safe from the Goa'uld and any other enemies,* she continued going through some more memories while Sam tried to relax.

-  
Some time later.

"I believe Samantha is waking up." Lantash said. "How are Daniel doing?"

"He is still unconscious, but I'm sure he will come around soon."

At this moment Samantha's eyes opened and glowed briefly, she looked around and smiled when she saw Martouf. Ydun quickly grabbed him and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately. *Noo...stop...what are you DOING!* Sam yelled in her head.

*Only what you have wanted to do for 8 years, but have been too scared to do, you should thank me...and don't try to deny it either, I can read your mind, remember?*

*Give me control, AT ONCE!*

*As you wish,* Ydun said and let Sam take over.

*Lantash, as pleasant as this is, we should not be reciprocating, Samantha will be angry...Lantash, are you listening?*

Lantash mentally sighed, *yes, Martouf. Remember that we did not initiate it - she will not blame us. You may do as you please, but I intend to enjoy it and I am not giving you control.*

He then put his arms around a confused Sam and deepened the kiss. Sam enjoyed it too much to pull away and Ydun was cheering in her head.

"Lantash, kree!" Jacob barked. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

Before Lantash could try to explain himself, Daniel woke up. His eyes glowed. "Hello, I am Limentius. I am Tok'ra so you need not worry."

"Welcome Limentius, we are very happy to meet you," Jacob said. "May I speak with Daniel?"

Daniel was given control. "Hi, Jacob. I'm here."

"How are you doing - everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's a bit weird hearing another voice in my head, but I think we are going to get along fine."

"Good. Sam? How about you...and the queen. What is her name?"

"I'm OK Dad. I think I am going to like her, but she is very inexperienced and eager to try everything...and very...eh, forward." She looked at Martouf and blushed. "Oh, and her name is Ydun, by the way."

Lantash smiled at her. "I like her already."

They all turned to look as Aldwin, Malek, Teal'c, and Dr. Janet Fraiser entered the room. "I apologize, Selmak. We are having some difficulties trying to convince the humans to volunteer as a host," Aldwin said. "Dr. Fraiser will look at the symbiote in the failing stasis jar and see if it can be transferred to a tank in the infirmary."

"Yes, and I would also like to take a look at Daniel and Sam. I assume they each have taken a symbiote now?"

"Hi, Janet." Sam said. "Yes, both Daniel and I are blended...I guess we are Tok'ra now?" She looked at Lantash, who just nodded.

Janet went first to Sam and then to Daniel, quickly examining them. Satisfied that they appeared to be well, she walked over to the failing stasis jar. From time to time she took a quick look at Jacob. *I wish he would look up and smile at me - he has such a nice smile. Well, I guess he is concerned with the new Tok'ra...I can't blame him for that.* She scanned the stasis field. "I don't think we have time to transfer the symbiote. The field just collapsed."

*Selmak, what should we do? That means the symbiote will need a host immediately and they didn't find any volunteers among the personnel.*

*I suggest we ask Janet Fraiser. If she blends she will most likely get to spend more time with us - something which we have wished for a while, but which you have been too shy to do anything about.*

*I have been too shy? What about you? You can hardly speak when she is near us, and always gives control to me...but I agree. We should ask her.*

"Janet." Jacob said.

She quickly turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Would you consider becoming a host?...as I said to Sam and Daniel, it does not have to be permanent, if you do not want it to..." Jacob's eyes glowed.

"...and Jacob and I would help you through it. There is nothing to fear." Selmak said.

"You would be saving the life of the symbiote - a sentient life form." Teal'c added.

*What do I do?* Janet pondered. *Teal'c is right...and it is a Tok'ra, one of our allies - not a Goa'uld..and, as a doctor I should save lives whenever possible.*

Sam got up on her feet and walked over towards her. "Janet, I didn't think I would be saying this, but I really think I am going to like sharing my body with Ydun...you should consider it. There really isn't anything to worry about."

"All right, I am considering it...have considered it, in fact. There is only one morally right decision, and that is to...what do you call it...blend?...with the symbiote." She drew a deep breath *I really hope this is the right decision!* "OK, let's do this before I change my mind...what should I do?"

Selmak went over to pick up the stasis jar and lifted it up towards Janet. "I will help you. Please sit down and do as I tell you...everything will be fine."

-  
Some time later Janet awoke and introduced her symbiote, Kraka.

So far, so good. Of the 6 symbiotes that had been found in stasis, all those needing hosts immediately had gotten them, and one of the new Tok'ra was a queen. There was indeed cause for celebration.

Bringing with them the 3 remaining stasis jars, they returned to the command center of Atlantis, in the central tower. Just as they arrived, they heard the Stargate activate and then Sheppard's team came in hot. When the gate had closed behind them, medical personnel ran to check out Teyla and McKay, who were both bleeding from multiple wounds. Janet quickly went to help them.

*Janet, they are badly hurt, but a symbiote would be able to heal them. We should suggest it.*

*I am not so sure how they will react, Kraka. I don't think that they would agree to it, but if nothing else works, then I will suggest it to them.*

They rushed the wounded people to the infirmary, but it quickly became clear that the damage were too severe and that they would most likely die. When suddenly Teyla became conscious, Janet decided to ask her if she would agree to blend.

"Teyla..."

"Yes..." she answered weakly.

"Listen to me. You are badly wounded and I am sorry to say that we are not sure we can save you. I would like you to consider taking a symbiote."

"A symbiote?...what do you mean?"

"They are able to heal most wounds and diseases, and could most likely save you. There is a catch - you would have to share your body with it, like the Tok'ra do..."

"I would be like Malek, or Aldwin?...but I would still be me?"

"Yes, you would still be you."

Teyla felt everything starting to fade around her, and realising she did not have much time left, she took a decision. "Yes...yes, I will become...Tok'ra," she managed to get out before she lost consciousness again.

"Go get Selmak or one of the other Tok'ra and get them to bring a symbiote for Teyla." Janet ordered one of the assistants. Momentarily leaving Teyla in the capable hands of Dr. Keller, she went to McKay who were drifting in and out of consciousness. Perhaps he too could be convinced to see the sense of taking a symbiote to save his life.

"...Yes, yes..." McKay said. "...I heard what you were saying to Teyla...I can't say I like the idea, but it's better than dying, I guess...I will do it..." He again blacked out.

Meanwhile, Selmak and Aldwin had arrived, carrying a stasis jar. Janet told them that McKay too had agreed to blend, and Selmak left to get another symbiote for him, while Aldwin stayed to help Teyla blend.

Selmak soon returned and shortly thereafter both Teyla and McKay had received a symbiote. Selmak, Aldwin, and Janet were all sitting quietly around the room, waiting and hoping that the blending went well and the two people and their new soul mates would survive. Outside the room, the rest of the Tok'ra as well as Sheppard and the rest of his team were waiting anxiously.

-  
Many hours later, first Teyla and then McKay woke up. Both they and their now very exhausted symbiotes had survived, much to every ones relief. Teyla's symbiote was called Tolan and the name of McKay's was Baldr.

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" McKay said. "I have a talking snake in my head."

*You would have been dead if I had not healed you,* Baldr very tiredly pointed out. *...and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me a snake. It is both offensive and incorrect. I would have thought you were more intelligent than that.*

Sheppard, together with the rest of the people, had now been allowed into the room. He ignored McKay's complaint. "It's good to hear you are your usual self...I wonder if you are still allergic to citrus?"

McKay's head dipped and then Baldr looked up at them. "No, he's not...I have taken care of that. It now falls to me to 'keep him in control', no pun intended." He smiled faintly. "If you don't mind, I will go to sleep. The wounds were many and serious, and healing them has left me very tired." McKay again was given control.

"I don't like that...my mouth was speaking, but my brain did not have any control over what came out."

"Does it ever?" Sheppard smiled evilly. Dr. Keller had now reentered the room and was talking to Janet. Before McKay had a chance to say anything more, Sheppard turned to them.

"Since the symbiotes were able to completely heal McKay and Teyla, would the same work for Dr. Weir?"

"Perhaps," Janet said. "From what I have seen of her damage, it should, but I would like to examine her further before saying for sure. We also need to ask her for permission, if she can be awakened for a short while. "

It was immediately agreed that this should be attempted if possible, and Janet and Dr. Keller left to check on Dr. Weir.

Teyla had spoken shortly with them when she first woke up, and then Tolan had introduced herself. She too was very tired and soon declared she would go to sleep. Teyla had decided she liked her and was looking forward to getting to know her better. It was not nearly as scary as she had thought it would have been.

*..and that sweet Aldwin and Gerim...they were staying with you the whole time. That was very reassuring for you. They were the first I saw when we opened our eyes.* Tolan said.

Teyla blushed slightly when she thought of them. *Yes, it was very nice of them. I hope we get to spend more time with them later...but I thought you were going to sleep?*

*Don't worry, I am, and I think you should too. This were a very exhausting experience for both of us.*

*Yes, I am tired. I think I will do as you suggest and sleep a little as well.*

Teyla, McKay, and their symbiotes soon fell asleep and everyone else left the room to await any decision regarding Dr. Weir that Janet and Dr. Keller might reach.

They did not have to wait long before Janet came back and told them that she was certain that a symbiote would be able to heal Dr. Weir.

"Sam, as you are in command, I need your permission for this, but I believe we should risk taking her out of stasis and waking her. I am sure she will consider taking a symbiote since it is her only chance, but I would still like to have her permission and Kraka insists on it."

"OK, Janet. If you believe it will work, you have my permission to go forward with it."

-  
The stasis jar was brought into the chamber were Dr. Weir were kept in stasis and Selmak and Malek were standing ready with healing devices if it became necessary. Fortunately, everything went relatively smoothly. Dr. Weir was removed from stasis and when she became conscious she quickly agreed to the blending. With a little help from the healing devices, the symbiote managed to repair all the damage to Weir's head and spine and she would be as good as new. It was late in the evening when she finally woke up.

*Hello Elizabeth. I have finally managed to repair all the damage to your system. I don't know if you remember, but my name is Unnur. I said a very quick hello just before I started healing you.*

*Hi Unnur. No, I'm sorry, but I wasn't very coherent at that time. I am very grateful that you have saved my life. I hope we will become friends.*

*We will, my Elizabeth. I will take care of you.*

Dr. Weir sat up in the bed, alerting Malek, Janet, and Sheppard to the fact that she was awake.

"Dr. Weir, how are you feeling?" Janet asked.

"I am feeling very well, amazingly, thanks to Unnur...she is very tired, but I think she would like to say hello." She gave control to her symbiote.

"Hello, I am Unnur." She looked at Sheppard. My host tells me that you are Sheppard, and most likely in command of this station? She do not know the names of you two," she turned to Malek and Janet, "but I sense that you have symbiotes. Since Sheppard appears relaxed in your presence, I presume you are not Goa'uld?"

"Hello Unnur," Sheppard said. "First, no, they are not Goa'ulds...they are Tok'ra, so you can take it easy. Second, I am not in control of the station. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter has taken over control of Atlantis in your absence."

Janet and Malek introduced themselves and talked shortly to Unnur, welcoming her. She then gave back control to Weir and went to sleep. Weir spoke with Sheppard and the others for a little while, getting updated on some of the events that had taken place since her accident. However, she too was exhausted and soon said goodnight and joined her symbiote in sleep.

It had been a very long day, but knowing that it had all gone well, everyone finally allowed themselves to relax and went to bed.

-  
Next morning.

Rodney McKay was sitting in his office, alternating between working on a problem, the solution of which had eluded him for weeks, and bickering with his symbiote who insisted on offering his suggestions.

*Why don't you just shut up and take a nap? I'm the genius in this body and your incessant chattering is interfering with my concentration.* McKay grumbled.

*I have slept enough, thank you...and as your loving, caring symbiote, I can't just let you try to solve this problem using your...inadequate...intellect when I can help you. If you would just listen to me, we would arrive at a solution in no time.*

*All right, fine. If you think you are so clever, then YOU do it...alone. Then I will take a nap.* McKay withdrew to a corner of his brain and started sulking.

Baldr sighed, mumbled something about ungrateful hosts and went to work on the problem, ignoring McKay for now.

Not quite an hour later McKay, much to his chagrin, was presented with the solution. He quickly looked it over.

*This might actually work.* He didn't want to admit it, but Baldr actually appeared to be smarter than him! How could this be?

*What did I tell you? Now, do you have any challenging problems, or is the rest of your projects as easy as this?*

*All right..." McKay sighed. *I admit it. You are...almost...as smart as I. Your ideas DO sometimes have some merit.* He felt a mental slap over the head. *Auv...that hurt...OK...you are just as smart as I am, maybe even a little bit smarter...but PLEASE don't ever tell Sheppard or anyone else that I said so...or I will never hear the end of it.*

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

-  
Everyone was alive and well and the Tok'ra had a queen again, as well as several new members. Janet had suggested to Sam that they should celebrate this with a party and both she and everyone else whole-heartedly agreed. This would also serve to properly welcome the Tok'ra to Atlantis and into the population there. It was decided to have the party the following evening.

Janet, Teyla, and Sam were all high-jacked by their symbiotes to take a quick trip to Earth for a shopping spree, buying something tight and small for the celebration. The clothing Ydun had picked out for Sam was significantly more daring than anything she would have chosen.

*Ydun, are you sure this is a good idea? What exactly are your plans for the party? You're not looking for a mate, are you?*

*My dear Sam...of course I am looking for a mate. I am a queen...it is my simple duty to the Tok'ra cause that I find a...suitable...mate and start producing little symbiotes as soon as possible...oh, what a wonderful duty!* she giggled.

*Eh...I didn't think you needed a mate? I seem to remember that Egeria were producing lots of larvae without any...assistance.*

*A queen need the code of life from a mate, as well as from her host to assure that the larvae will be compatible with their future hosts and survive the blending...do you want to risk the life of our children?*

*Of course not...sorry, Ydun. By the way, we call it DNA, not 'code of life'.*

*All right, DNA then...also, since I have been...out of the loop?...for more than a thousand years and don't know what has happened with the Tok'ra and the universe, I would prefer our mate to be a Tok'ra, and not one of the new ones that were just blended.*

*Why is that? What difference does it make?*

*As you know, the symbiote does contribute...DNA...and thus genetic memory, hence the whole harcesis business. By adding this to the larvae, they will get his knowledge too, and know more of what has happened in the galaxy during the time since Egeria spawned me.*

*I understand, but you have access to Jolinar's memories, can't you just use those?*

*She didn't live through these last 8 years with the enormous changes they have brought, especially to the Tok'ra. I would really appreciate the newest information...besides, I KNOW you wouldn't mind if we chose a certain Tok'ra as our mate...*

Sam just blushed. *All right...we''l talk about this later. I have some things I need to do before the party starts. I'm still in command of Atlantis, you know. It doesn't appear as if Weir want the commando back, but we will have to see.*

-  
Later that day.

The party was being held in the gate room which had been nicely decorated. Everywhere around, Tok'ra and Tau'ri was talking and strengthening their friendships.

Janet/Kraka were looking around the room for Jacob/Selmak. Janet was feeling a little bit uncomfortable in the dress Kraka had convinced her to wear.

*I don't think they are here yet...maybe they are not coming.*

*Don't worry, Janet, they will be here...and I'm sure they will like our dress.*

*I'm not so sure, but I'm afraid the rest of the men in this place is appreciating it...far too much...Kraka, maybe we should go back to our room and choose something a little less provocative...*

*It's not provocative, it's much more modest than the first one I suggested...ah, Jacob has just arrived, and he has already noticed us...he is smiling. Come on...let's go talk to him.*

*All right.* Janet blushed slightly, then decided she could do this, smiled and waved at Jacob. It had been a long time since she had been at a good party and had the opportunity to just enjoy herself. She would do that now...and doing it together with Jacob sounded perfect. She went over to him and they were soon having a great time.

Teyla had been one of the first to arrive. She was sitting in a group consisting of her team mates and a few marines who seemed very interested in her. Tolan were enjoying herself immensely. Everyone had been a bit apprehensive towards her at first, but now they were talking freely both with her and her symbiote. It was a great party, but it could be even better...if she just dared go over and talk to Aldwin, or maybe even ask him to dance... She kept glancing in his direction, alternating between hoping she would not be caught looking and hoping he would look in her direction and smile that sweet smile of his.

*Why don't you just go to him? I am sure he is interested - he was sitting at our bed when we awoke after our blending and he was looking at us today, during lunch, don't you remember?*

*Perhaps you are right...I will consider it.*

*I have been in stasis for more than a thousand years, I am tired of waiting. If you are too shy, then give me control and I will speak with him.*

*I am not shy, but I don't know him that well...very well...I will go to him and perhaps ask him if he wants to dance...then we will see what happens.*

The decision made, Teyla excused herself to the others in her group and walked over to where Aldwin were sitting.

"Hi Aldwin," she smiled at him and held out a hand towards him, "I would very much like to dance with you..."

He smiled back at her, "thank you, I would be happy to accept." He took her hand, rose, and followed her out on the floor.

"You know, I don't really know how people are supposed to dance here, and to this music...do you, Teyla?"

"From what I have seen, the dances are generally very informal - maybe they invent them as they go along? It also seems to depend on the persons, some just stand a little apart and writhe to the music, whereas others touch...I think we will be fine if we just do either."

"I agree, besides, the idea merely seems to have fun." He grabbed hold of her and pulled her towards him, starting to sway to the music. She laughed and imitated him...dancing and having fun.

*This is going well, Teyla. You see? I was right, he is interested.*

*Yes, Tolan, I believe you are correct, but I am worried about Gerim. We haven't heard anything from him at all. What if he disapproves?*

As they were discussing this, Aldwin's eyes glowed and Gerim took over control. He smiled shyly at Teyla. "Hi, we agreed that it was my turn to be in control...I believe Aldwin has neglected to tell you how beautiful you look, I will not make the same mistake...you are without doubt the most attractive woman in this room."

"Thank you," Teyla blushed, reprimanding Tolan for not doing something about her reaction, "you don't look bad yourself."

*Should I kiss him?*

*YES, Teyla, and do it now or let me. If he doesn't get mad - and I'm sure he won't, then I'm in control for the next one.*

Teyla took a better hold of Gerim's hand and pulled him close. He didn't resist and she quickly bent closer and kissed him, slowly pulling him closer and them embracing him. Gerim soon started kissing her too. They stopped dancing and were now standing in the middle of the dance floor, kissing.

"Hey, you two, why don't you get a room..."

Teyla looked up and saw Sheppard dance past her, together with one of the female marines. Teyla sighed and smiled at him, knowing that she would be hearing about this for weeks.  Grabbing Aldwin's hand, she went to find a more quiet place, pulling him after her.

Meanwhile, Sam and Ydun had finally finished the rest of the reports and had changed to their new dress. It was red, small, and tight. Sam was very unsure of the wisdom of the outfit, but Ydun had convinced her to wear it anyway. She entered the gate room where the festivities were going well - people were dancing and having fun. She looked around for her dad, and saw him sitting in a corner...with Janet on his lap, kissing her. They seemed lost to their surroundings.

*Ydun! What has happened...what is my dad doing with Janet!*

*I can't believe you are asking me that. I am the one who is a virgin, remember?...and not because I want to be, but you just insisted on staying in your office, working, when we could have been out her seducing Martouf and Lantash. I mean, the party has been going for several hours already. If we had been her from the start, then maybe we would be sitting in a nice, quiet corner, together with...* Sam interrupted her before she could continue further along those lines.

*I KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING...I just meant I couldn't believe my dad would do something like that out her in public...and with Janet...oh, well. I suppose both he and Janet has a right to have fun too. In a way I guess they are well suited...*

*Good, then let us find Martouf and Lantash and see how quickly we can seduce them...*

*YDUN!*

*Sorry...but it's just that while you were working, I were going through some of Jolinar's memories...and some of them are...very interesting.* She showed Sam some images. *I would not mind trying that with Martouf.*

Sam just sighed and cursed whatever fate had given her a symbiote that was thinking of sex most of her waking hours. She went to the drink table and reached out to pick up a glass of something blue, when Ydun suddenly grabbed control and moved her hand to another, colorless drink beside it.

*Why did you do that? The blue one is my favourite!*

*It is full of additives and colours, you can not have that. Do you have any idea what kind of damage that could do to our poor larvae.*

Sam groaned and grabbed one more of the colourless drinks. She quickly downed one of them and looked around the room for an empty table where she could suffer in silence.

"Hello Samantha." She turned around and found herself looking at a smiling Martouf. "We have been searching for you all evening...you look wonderful!"

"Thanks. I had some reports I had to finish, so I just came a few moments ago."

*Ask him if he would like to dance.* Ydun suggested.

*I haven't danced in years and would probably make a fool of us if I tried.*

*It doesn't look difficult! Please...dear Sam...for me!*

"Ydun and I would like to ask you to dance with us."

*Happy?*

"We would be delighted." Lantash said.

*Lantash! We don't know any Tau'ri dances...as much as I would like to dance with Samantha, I don't want her laughing at me!*

*I have been watching people dance tonight. It is very informal, and not coordinated at all. People seem to merely move to the music and...sometimes...with their partner. I am sure we will do fine.* Lantash took Samantha's hand and led them to the dance floor.

*All right, Lantash, since you seems to know how to do this, I suggest you stay in control for now.*

*Watch and learn!*

Martouf grumbled silently, but soon forgot his annoyance with Lantash and focused on Samantha and Ydun, who were moving and swaying rather seductively in his arms. Also, the short dress Samantha was wearing had a substantial cleavage.

*Lantash...the view is very...attractive...*

*Yes, it is...are you not glad that we agreed to dance?*

*Very, I'm sorry..I was being a fool.*

*You were only concerned with what Samantha would think of us. Think no more of it.* Lantash hugged him. *Martouf, have you noticed? The music have changed and is much more quiet...and most of the other couples are now dancing very close. I believe we should do the same.*

*Yes, please...the closer the better.* Lantash gently pulled Samantha closer to him, and she immediately put her arms around him and her head against his shoulder.

After dancing like this for a little while, Sam put a hand behind Lantash's head and kissed him, while Ydun was cheering in her head. After Lantash had returned the kiss, Martouf demanded control so he too could kiss Samantha and Ydun. They changed back and forth a couple of times.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere else?" Samantha suggested. Grabbing their hands, she led them out of the gate room. They passed Aldwin and Teyla who were standing in the corridor, lost in each other, and continued into her quarters. Soon after, Sam and Ydun got the opportunity to compare some of Jolinar's memories to the real thing. It had been a great party and Ydun was very happy with both her new host and her new mates.

THE END.


End file.
